


I've Got Friends in Small Places

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, based on MaxMattel666's AU!!!, family au, yuri is their adopted baby son and they love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Sometimes, close families tend to be REALLY close, even when they have plenty of space.(Based on and takes place in MaxMattel666's Podium Family Fluff series!)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	I've Got Friends in Small Places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Non Te Ne Andare (Do Not Leave)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980308) by [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666). 



> As listed, its MaxMattel666's series, Podium Family Fluff, that this originates from, so please check that out!

It’s not like Viktor didn’t have furniture. Or a full, family sized apartment. In fact, he spent quite a noticeable amount of money on furniture that was comfy and appropriately sized for a family of three. He was very proud of his ability to provide a comfortable living area. However… For some reason, he and his beloved family didn’t see it that way…

It all started with Yuuri laying on the very-single-person-sized black recliner to channel flip on the television. He kicked his feet up, and relaxed, after a hard day of training. It was comfortable, after all, being the correct proportions for such a chair. All was well and good with the world.

Soon enough, Viktor saw his sweet little husband on the recliner, and knew immediately where he had to sit: right there with him! If Yuuri just scooted nice and tight against the armrest, and took up a little less of the footrest, Viktor could fit there just fine! And, Yuuri was far from complaining as he made room for Viktor to lay down next to him. They both got situated, holding hands and squeezed up comfortably in the recliner. It wasn’t a super tight squeeze, but a little snug.

Eventually, Yuri got out of the shower and saw the two-person-pile-up on the recliner, and he was not one to miss an opportunity. He bolted over, quickly shoving himself between them. They both laughed, tilting to lay on their sides instead of their backs, to take up less recliner space, and Yuri laid down facing Yuuri. Once he got into place, Viktor and Yuuri were able to readjust once more. Yuuri held Yuri’s hand between them, and Viktor rubbed Yuri’s hair from behind.

The TV was rather hard to see from this angle, but it was a documentary on some massive scam event, so you really only needed to listen anyway. So the three of them lay quietly on the one person recliner, listening away to the documentary.

To their right, was a long, wide, comfortable couch with ample space for even more than three people. In Viktor and Yuuri’s room was a king sized bed, where they could watch TV on the slightly smaller bedroom TV. Even the floor, although less comfortable, was another spacious seating option.

But those options were rarely taken. The couch collected dust when compared to the recliner, and the family naps always seemed to take place on Yuri’s twin bed instead of the king. Even when they did lay on the floor, they hunched together under one blanket.

Perhaps years of skating on cold ice made them think they had to huddle for warmth. Or, more likely, they just forgot they could sit without cuddling for their lives on the small furniture. After all, family time is important!

**Author's Note:**

> based on the fact that my family often finds themselves scrunched up on the floor or back porch swing when we do, in fact, own furniture


End file.
